DESCRIPTION (provided by candidate): CANDIDATE: Paul K. Crane, MD, is currently an NRSA Postdoctoral Fellow at the University of Washington in the Department of Internal Medicine. His long-term interest in measurement has developed into a specific interest in modern psychometric methods as they can be applied to the measurement of cognitive functioning in the elderly. ENVIRONMENT: The University of Washington represents an ideal environment for Dr. Crane's training and for the research he proposes. World-renowned clinical, epidemiological, and biostatistical expertise related to Alzheimer's Disease are available to support the development of Dr. Crane's research career. RESEARCH: Dr. Crane hypothesizes that recent advances in psychometric theory will have important benefits when applied to the measurement of cognitive function in the elderly. Every clinical and epidemiological study of dementia uses one or more tests of cognitive function. The importance of valid, precise, and unbiased assessment of cognitive function is difficult to overstate. Dr. Crane will explore and demonstrate the utility of advances in psychometric theory by evaluating existing data from several large data sets. These studies will provide pilot data for future applications, will establish an investigative pathway for Dr. Crane's future academic research career, and will likely lead to significant advances in thinking about measuring cognitive function.